Anastasia Victoria
by Bree55
Summary: Left on the stoop of Wool's Orphanage, Anastasia grew up believing she was nothing special. Oh how wrong she was.
1. Where it All Began

I guess I always knew that I was "different" growing up. I was quiet and tried to remain unseen unlike all the other children at the orphanage. However, my quiet solace was shattered by the time I was five. The older children took to poking fun at me, and calling me "the one no one wanted", which in all honesty, was true, and all the younger children followed the older children's lead like little ducklings. Every hopeful couple that met me claimed that I gave off this "problem child" vibe. However, when it came to the couples telling Miss Cole this, she had no problem telling me off, and saying that I needed to change my ways and attitude, which at the age of five is nearly impossible.

The other children having heard what Miss Cole had said continued on with their relentless bullying, however one day it seemed to become too much for little ol' five year old me to handle. I threw a tantrum one day because Joshua kept pulling my hair and saying I was nothing more than a waste of space. This tantrum was unlike any tantrum that a five year old would throw. I expelled such a great amount of energy and anger, and suddenly the dressing table that Joshua was leaning on burst into flames. Now I was nowhere near this dressing table and couldn't have started the blaze, however the other children took to calling me a freak every chance they could. It was then that my attic room became my sanctuary. 

Nearly four years after the accident, nothing much had changed, the teasing continued on ruthlessly when I decided that I should leave my room for some fresh air and Miss Cole was growing more and more worried. Not because of the other children bullying me, but the fact that if I didn't get adopted in two years' time when I turned eleven, there may be no chance of me ever leaving the orphanage; Miss Cole's greatest fear.

One day, Miss Cole announced at breakfast that we would be having visitors, meaning that a couple would be coming to look for a potential child, meaning one of us may be leaving Wool's Orphanage today. We all dressed in our Sunday best, which wasn't much considering, and lined up from youngest to oldest, boys and girls on opposite sides of the room. The room was filled with whispers of the other children talking about the potential of being adopted; something I didn't engage in, knowing it wouldn't be me and I shouldn't get my hopes up like the other foolish children were.

When the man and woman entered the room with Miss Cole, one could tell that they were different as well. Yet at the same time, they seemed terrifying. They were both tall, dark and brooding, however they looked too much alike to be married, they simply looked like siblings, or cousins even. Regardless to their relationship, they seemed to be drawn to me the moment they entered the room. I can remember myself thinking, why would they be so interested in me? I didn't look to be anything special, even though I knew deep down I was different. I was smaller than the average nine year old, too thin as well, my pale skin contrasted greatly with my dark hair that fell in waves down my back. The only thing about my appearance that seemed to stem any interest I thought was my molten silver eyes.

All during this thought process; Miss Cole was filing the boys out of the room, meaning the couple wasn't looking for a boy, leaving them all dejected. Then the roll call began. This consisted of each child in the room being introduced by their name, age, and how long they have been left in the orphanage. Now I wasn't one of the oldest in the orphanage, but I have been there the longest in the terms of the girls. I had been left on the stoop of the orphanage the day after I was born, only knowing because of the fact that a birth certificate was left with my sleeping form that cold November night. However, no names were left in the place of parents or family.

I was pulled from my train of thought my Miss Cole saying "Anastasia Victoria, aged nine, resided here since birth".

This seemed to spark an interest with the visitors, giving them an almost giddy look in their eyes. Confusion crossed all the faces in the room, however Miss Cole's was filled with glee, and thinking should would be able to push off her biggest burden off on someone else.

"We wish to see no more," said the mysterious man.

Miss Cole gestured to me and the other two adults in the room to follow her into her study where the parents and the potential adoptee were meant to "get to know one another". Once we entered the room, I took in the sight as I have never had the opportunity to go this far into the process. The walls were cream and dingy, much like the rest of the orphanage. The furniture seemed like it hadn't been changed since Miss Cole's mother had passed away and left her the orphanage.

"Anastasia this is Alecto Carrow," Miss Cole said gesturing to the woman. "And this is her brother Amycus Carrow. I'll leave you three to get acquainted." And with that Miss Cole left the room.

Well at least I knew from the start that they had to be related somehow.

Amycus seemed hesitant to say anything at all, while Alecto had no problem to strike up a conversation with me. She asked my likes and dislikes, which honestly there wasn't much of either because when you live in an orphanage, you learn to deal with what you're given. Growing up I had been given everything secondhand, and nothing that I had ever been given had been new, and after the accident and the bullying became worse, I got less things than the other children. This also had to deal with the fact that I had always been smaller than the other girls, and the clothes had always been three sizes too large, meaning I had time to grow into them.

As if he knew what I was thinking, Amycus asked "Has there ever been an incident that no one can explain? Something that happened when you got really mad or upset?" Alecto seemed to share the same interest as they both leaned a little closer to me, waiting for my answer.

Not wanting to seem rude, I knew I had to answer them. "Yes," I said. "When I was five a boy told me I was a waste of space and he kept pulling my hair, and then suddenly the dressing table burst into flames."

The looks on Amycus and Alecto's faces were a mixture of anger, relief, and contentment.

Alecto then quietly said "Anastasia, that happened because you're a witch."

Seeming to know that I didn't believe them, Amycus pulled a stick out of his robes and said "Look into that cabinet over there in the corner and you will find it emptied of all its contents." Doing as he asked, I found the cabinet empty. Completely bare just as he said it would be.

I looked over my shoulder to look at them "What does this have to do with anything?" I asked curiously.

Then with a swish of that stick, Amycus said "Turn around and look."

Having not closed the cabinet, I turned to see that it was filled with all sorts of things. Files, sweaters, forms, supplies, and what looked like pictures from the other groups of children that had been left at Wool's Orphanage some years ago.

"I'm a witch." Was all I remember myself saying in disbelief.


	2. Answers

_**A/N: Hello lovelies! Thank you so much for those that have favorited and followed the story so far! Now I was thinking of uploading every Wednesday, since its my day off from work. Also, let me know in the reviews if Anastasia should go to Hogwarts or Beauxbatons! Enjoy XX**_

In the first two years of living with the sibling duo, I had learned a lot about the pureblood life style. I had taken ballroom dance lessons, piano lessons, French lessons, and had been enrolled into a charm class to further my manners. I had been told that's there were others that weren't like us purebloods, and they were to be looked down upon, which was an easy idea to grasp after being treated like a burden by the muggles that had raised me. The pureblood life style had a lot of rules, ones that I willingly accepted.

In these classes I had met Draco Malfoy, who seemed to act as if he was the most important person in the room that is until his father came to retrieve him after the lessons. During the two years leading up to our magical education, Draco and I had become quick friends and had been thrown together at nearly every function as we looked to be the picturesque pureblood children. Which was funny because it was still a mystery to me what my blood status was, however the Carrow's and all their colleagues seemed all too sure that I was one of them, which was something I liked. I felt that I finally had a place where I was accepted.

After living with the Carrow's for about a year I was growing more and more curious of my lineage and blood status since it seemed to mean so much. Not wanting to seem ungrateful and rude towards the Carrow's but I had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that they had the answer to all my questions. However, how does one approach the topic of your biological parents with your adoptive parents?

One night at dinner, I walked into the dining room of our manor, a room nearly twice as large as the orphanage, expecting to see dinner guests, however when I walked in it was only Amycus and Alecto. I knew that this was a sign from Merlin that tonight was the night that I should ask them about my parents. All I had to do was wait for the right moment.

Now when Alecto and Amycus adopted me they soon learned that patience was not something I was good at practicing; one of the main reasons for the charm lessons. And tonight, I would be throwing all thoughts from those charm lessons out the window. Midway through dinner, I couldn't even consider stopping myself.

"Who are my parents? I know you know, I can tell by the looks that you give me. Like you're reminiscing. So please can you tell me?" I blurted out in a rush, refusing to look at them as I waited for some kind of response.

After a minute of silence, I looked up to see Alecto and Amycus sharing a look contemplating what to do. And honestly the chances didn't look good for me based on the looks that Alecto and Amycus were sharing.

Feeling dejected, I was about to ask to be excused when they both turned to me causing me to stop in my tracks.

"We can't tell you much about your parents, but we will tell you what we can as there are things that you aren't meant to know just yet. Is that understood?" Alecto stated.

Eager for answers I nodded my head at a break neck speed. We moved from the dining room to the sitting room, our dinners long forgotten.

"Well, your father was always a very private person," Amycus began hesitantly, as if I weren't supposed to know this. "However when he met your mother something changed in him. He held more compassion towards his "workers" I guess you could call us. Then one afternoon in April 1980, they announced that they had fallen pregnant. This filled us all with fear as we were in the middle of a war at the time, and that wasn't the most ideal time to bring a child into the world, as no one knew how much longer this war was to go on. As time progressed, your mother, Victoria Dubois had lost her entire family in this war. Knowing that things may fall south, your mother had made arrangements for you to go some orphanage that she would tell no one about. So the day that you were born, your mother and father were over joyed, despite what was going on in the world. However that same night your father was killed, and your mother knew you wouldn't be safe. So, she had obliviated the mid-wife that assisted in your birth and altered your birth certificate so that you would be safe, and then dropped you on the doorstep of the orphanage. And she was never seen again."

"After hearing the fate of your mother and father, and taking care of several things, Amycus and I spent many years looking all over Europe and France for you, as your mother was French." Alecto finished off and I was stunned.

I didn't know what to think as I processed all this valuable information. My father was gone forever, and my mother may or may not be alive and left me at Wool's Orphanage to protect me? All I could think to ask with all my scattered mind was "What did they look like?"

Alecto and Amycus seemed amused, but quickly recovered and summoned a picture. One from the day that I was born. I looked a lot like my father. I had his eyes, hair color, and pale complexion. And my mother, she was absolutely beautiful. I received her facial structure, hair texture, and her smile. "Can I keep it?" I asked in a quiet voice, thinking that they may say no.

"Of course you can sweetheart," Amycus said.

I gave him one of my dazzling smiles. "One more question, if it's not too much. What was my fathers' name?" I asked hesitantly.

Alecto seemed ready for this and simply said "His name was Tom, and that's all we can tell you. When you're older we can discuss this more, okay?"

"Okay, thank you so much," I said with gratitude. "Thank you so much, for everything" I said again as I hugged them both.


	3. Abandonment and a Decision

**A/N: Guys it's now or never, tell me where you think Asia should go. I already have a plan in my head, however if i get no feed back by Sunday I will make the decision. Anyway, enjoy! **

As a ten year old, you don't get angry very often, but when Draco got his Hogwarts letter and I got nothing I was furious and honestly a bloody mess. I even managed to explode a sofa, an antique vase, and several chairs in the dining room. Since Draco was born during the summertime he would be eleven prior to beginning school. I on the other hand was born on Halloween. Meaning I wouldn't be going to school with Draco. He would be leaving me for a year.

As the summer went on, I was progressively getting more and more agitated and upset with the fact that Draco was leaving, this lead to even more things to be blown up. He was my best friend and it wasn't fair. We were supposed to be "Drake and Asia against the world" and if Draco left we couldn't be that anymore. Draco would forget about me. He would make even greater friends and I would be some childhood friend to him. That was the last thing I wanted to happen. I couldn't let it happen. However I wouldn't be able to do much of anything if I was stuck in London and Draco was in Scotland. I could see him whenever I wished to and ask why he hasn't answered my letter. Those days were over.

By the time it came for Draco to leave for school, I was devastated. It was official, he was leaving. He was leaving me. I cried the entire morning, even at Malfoy Manor to see Draco off.

"Please don't cry Asia! I'll be back for the holidays and we can write all the time! It will be like I never even left, I promise! We're Asia and Drake against the world," Draco said as he hugged me.

"Promise that you won't forget about me?" I asked in a small voice.

"I swear on _Merlin_ that I won't forget about you. You're my best friend, I can't forget about you!" he exclaimed.

As we watched the Malfoy's apparate away to King's Cross, I asked Alecto "what if he does forget all about me? Do you think that would happen?"

She looked down at me with a look of absolute certainty, "there's no way he could ever possibly forget you Anna you are his best friend." However even as she told me this, I had a gut feeling that I was to be left in the dust.

The first month that Draco was in school, the letters came every few days, all filled with stories of his classes, all his friends in Slytherin and the Gryffindor Harry Potter that everyone is so fascinated about, why I couldn't tell you. I didn't really care about this Potter fellow because I was hearing from Draco, and that made me happy. Eventually the letters became shorter and shorter, and fewer came. I didn't want to be a pest so I let it happen.

When the letters stopped coming all together in December I accepted it. It was bound to happen, especially since Draco made all these new friends, I was a "nobody" to Draco now. By the time that Draco came home for the winter holidays, the Carrow's and I had left for vacation in South America and wouldn't have been returning until the near end of January, meaning I wouldn't see Draco. Not that he would even care anyway.

Sometime in mid-April Alecto approached me about the topic of where I wanted to attend school. I could either follow the Dubois family tradition of Beauxbatons, or I could attend Hogwarts with Draco. Thinking about Draco made me realize that I hadn't spoken to him since December, therefore he shouldn't care if I didn't go to Hogwarts seeing as he couldn't even write to me. And maybe attending Beauxbatons would help me feel closer to my mother and her family, even though my father attended Hogwarts.

If I went to Beauxbatons, I would be able to continue the family name, I could talk to professors about my mother and see what they knew of her, and most importantly, it would be a fresh start for me. Absolutely no one knew of me in France as far as I knew and all the children that I have met have chosen to go to Hogwarts.

However if I went to Hogwarts I would be able to get more information on my father, even if I only had a name. I had a picture so that could be of some help to me. I could also become close with Draco again if I did choose Hogwarts, but would he want that? It seemed pretty obvious to me when he never wrote to me again that he wasn't interested in being my friend again, would it be worth choosing a school solely based on trying to save a friendship? I can't be too sure. I didn't want to make a choice and regret it so much especially since I wasn't sure if I would be able to change schools if I felt the need.

There was a lot of thought that has to go into picking a school. Beauxbatons uniforms were much nicer and "stylish" as Narcissa would say, since she is after all the one to always take me shopping seeing as Alecto has no interest in shopping. Hogwarts' uniforms looked absolutely dreadful. Beauxbatons was located near the sea; it was an all-girls academy, completely eliminating the boy to girl drama that would arise if I attended Hogwarts, distracting me from my studies. Hogwarts on the other hand had Draco and such a rich history. Its walls had so many stories to tell, and many more to be made. I would have a group of people I already knew unlike many first years. And the education that Hogwarts was one of the best to be offered.

I wanted my parents to be proud of me, even if they aren't alive. I want nothing more than to please the memory of them both. So with all this in mind, I made the ultimate decision of where I wanted to go the most. I just hope I don't regret this decision.


End file.
